1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphite plates used in chemical reactive devices, such as electrodes in electrochemical fuel cells. More particularly this invention relates to a novel plastic framed graphite plate and the method of producing the frame and the plate assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel cells employing graphite plates for the electrochemical production of electricity from hydrogen are well known and typically include a stack of individual fuel cells electrically connected in series. Within a particular fuel cell, hydrogen contacts a graphite plate anode where it is converted to hydrogen ions and free electrons. These hydrogen ions migrate across an electrolyte to a graphite plate cathode where they react with oxygen and the free electrons.
The graphite plates used as electrodes in these fuel cells, and similar chemical reactive devices, have been constructed by a variety of methods in an attempt to produce an effective and economical device. One common method, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,349, includes forming the graphite plate by molding the plate from a mixture of carbon fibers and thermosetting resin; and in this technique, mounting holes and gas ports are usually machined into the finished plate. Another method of production includes impregnating a paper substrate with carbon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,586) to produce a higher density and lower porosity at the border of the plate. This higher density in the border of the plate is designed to seal the fuel cell around the electrode, but the border detail must still be added to the fragile plate after impregnation. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,642 a reinforced border for a graphite plate is accomplished by compressing an increased thickness around the perimeter of the plate; but as before, the border detail must still be machined into the fragile graphite plate.
Due to the difficulty in adding the requisite border detail, such as gas inlets, gas outlets and mounting holes, to the inherently weak borders of a graphite plate, all of these prior art graphite plates have been expensive to manufacture. Consequently, a need has developed for a method of including this border detail in the production of graphite plates without the cost, complexity, and lengthy production time typically associated with the manufacture of the graphite plates.